


Necesidad

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Nagisa ha necesitado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero es consciente de que, ni Makoto le necesita a él, ni él necesita a Makoto. Entonces, ¿por qué no puede dejar de quererle?





	

A veces te miro y me digo a mí que no te necesito. A veces te quedas callado, con expresión ausente y me pregunto por qué no retomamos nuestros propios y solitarios caminos sin más, si al fin y al cabo podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

De vez en cuando la soledad me ataca cuando tú no estás para vendarme las heridas y, en esos momentos, no entiendo por qué tantas veces no he dejado de llorar hasta que me he visto cerca de ti, arropado por tu consuelo. De vez en cuando no consigo evitar pensar que puedes reír sin necesidad de que yo te contagie la risa, pero que tus carcajadas son más fuertes cuando estás conmigo.

Si podemos seguir solos, ¿por qué nos empeñamos en apoyarnos el uno en el otro, Makoto?

¿Por qué algunas mañanas has sonreído solamente para mí y yo te he abrazado, con la intención de apropiarme por completo de tu sonrisa?

¿Recuerdas aquella chica que intentó ligar conmigo? ¿Por qué, si se supone que los dos estamos seguros de lo que siente el otro, la miraste desafiante y me besaste sin previo aviso?

No sé a qué estamos jugando, Makoto.

No sé por qué intentamos convencernos de que el otro nos pertenece por completo, cuando solo nos pertenece una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos y, en vez de decirnos que no es así, sonreímos y continuamos engañándonos.

Tú tampoco lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tampoco sabes qué es este juego.

Y yo prefiero que sigamos sin saberlo, porque ¿Y si alguno de los dos lo descubre y el juego pierde todo el sentido? ¿Y si lo descubrimos y nuestros sentimientos se deshacen igual que un papel sumergido en el agua?

No, no quiero pensar en eso. Por favor, sonríeme y déjame seguir creyendo que el brillo alegre de tus ojos verdes siempre va a estar ahí por y para mí. Déjame creer que esto durará eternamente.

Tu mano se desliza por mi brazo y, cuando se entrelaza con la mía, logras sacarme del negro abismo en el que se han convertido mis pensamientos hace tan solo un instante.

―¿Entonces no te molesta que me vaya a ir?―preguntas, tu voz suena tan dulce como siempre, pero tus ojos no son capaces de ocultar la inseguridad.

Claro que me molesta.

Sabes que me molesta no poder colarme en tu casa de ahora en adelante, sabes que me molesta que ya no vayas a buscarme a la universidad los viernes y me motives para seguir estudiando, sabes que me molesta que no vayas a mirarme sonriente mientras juego con tus hermanos. Sí, me molesta que vayas a estar lejos durante meses, pero me molestaría más que te quedases e intentases fingir que no te molesta, porque no quiero ser el muro que obligue a tus sueños a frenar.

―Me molesta―respondo y, cuando tuerces la boca en una mueca, te sonrío―, pero me conformo con que la parte de ti que lleva mi nombre siga en su sitio cuando vuelvas.

Realmente ninguno de los dos necesita al otro para sobrevivir, pero ¿Sabes de lo que me doy cuenta en estos momentos? No necesito necesitarte, me basta con quererte.


End file.
